Naruto: A Ninja Singer
by BloodyShadow69
Summary: 3 years after the fourth war  It was a normal day in konoha kids were laughing, Ninjas returning from missions, and the Elders reminiscing when they were young or when they were ninjas. Today was the year Naruto shows them his singing voice. Lemon r l8tr


Time for another naruto story children :D. Basically I was reading fics where naruto where naruto sings alot in a talent show so I wanted to do a story like that.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SHIT :D

Here it begins :D

* * *

><p>Summary: (Three years after the fourth war) It was a normal day in konoha kids were laughing, Ninjas returning from missions, and the Elders reminiscing when they were young or when they were ninjas. Today thought was Konoha Talent show and villages that were on konoha's side was coming all over the world. Tonight Naruto was going to show them the real him...<p>

* * *

><p>"Tonight's the night." Naruto Thought to himself "Tonight I show him my skills as a singer."<p>

Naruto was getting dress for his turn. He had Grown some what mature but still childish at heart. His hair grew longer more feral like which reached his mid-back, Deep ocean blue eyes with a slit in the middle almost like a cat eye, and a mischievous smile and his face had no trace of baby fat. He had a very lean and athletic type build with an eight pack that most ninja's can't get, it wasn't to bulky or muscular but just right. He wore a Crimson red dress shirt with a white striped tie, Plain black jeans with a few rips in it, and a Black Vest to go over the dress shirt and tie, also plain white shoes. He looked in the mirror once more to make sure he looked good. "Perfect." Naruto thought with a grin that mad Orochimaru cry in his sleep

The Talent show was pretty normal, Shikimaru did amazing shadow puppets, Kiba and Akamaru did awesome tricks, Hinata and Neji did the clan techniques, Sakara and Ino were having a who can break the boulder contest, Rock lee and Gai were having a push up contest, and that one guy Chojiro or something, you know the skinny dude that hanged out with the Mizukage did some swords trick. They were all pretty good.

"Alright people There is one last contestant, Give it up for the one who saved Konoha Multiply times, NARUTO UZUMAKI." The DJ yelled and the crowd roared

"Hey guys, how are you tonight. Tonight I'm going to sing a few songs that I wrote" Naruto said as he walked on stage. Some of the guys stared at him in envy and the girls drooled all over the floor

_"No way that is Naruto." Sakura thought_

_"This is the dobe." Ino thought_

_"Holy shit." Kiba thought_

_"Mhm I like to get a piece of that." Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Tsume, Hana, And Yugao thought_

_"..." Hinata fainted_

_"Show them who you are Naru-kun." Ayame thought_

_"Good luck dobe." Sasuke thought thinking that the dobe was a horrible singer_

"The first song that I wrote is called Hurting Child." Naruto said as he Grabbed a guitar starting the intro

_In the middle of the night,_  
><em>no one heard the boy<em>  
><em>who cried himself to sleep<em>  
><em>didn't care about himself cuz he<em>  
><em>hurt too much, he was hurt too much<em>  
><em>And the burden of the world was put<em>  
><em>on a hurting child, hurting child<em>  
><em>who never smiled<em>

Tsunade and the older women frowned slight knowing how hard Naruto life was when he was younger._ "Poor Naru-kun."  
><em>

_the world was put on the hurting child,_  
><em>hurting child<em>  
><em>I sing for the hurting child<em>  
><em>I sing for the hurting child<em>

_In the middle of the fight_  
><em>no one saw the girl who thought it<em>  
><em>was her fault, didnt know about her pain<em>  
><em>though it was right there<em>  
><em>no one said they cared<em>  
><em>And the burden of the world was put<em>  
><em>on a hurting child, hurting child<em>  
><em>who never smiled<em>

_the world was put on the hurting child,_  
><em>hurting child<em>  
><em>I sing for the hurting child<em>

_I sing for the children, dream for the children,_  
><em>cry for the children now<em>  
><em>so I sing for the children, dream for the children,<em>  
><em>smile for the children now<em>  
><em>said the world was put<em>

_on a hurting child, hurting child_  
><em>who never smiled<em>  
><em>the world was put on the hurting child,<em>  
><em>hurting child<em>  
><em>I sing for the hurting child<em>

_I sing for the children, dream for the children,_  
><em>cry for the children now<em>  
><em>so I sing for the children, dream for the children,<em>  
><em>smile for the children<em>  
><em>...I was that hurting child<em>

Naruto finished and looked at the crowed that looked ready to cry. "Whoa don't cry now, Yikes, Ok then I will know sing a more happier song and Dedicated to all you sexy women out there." Naruto said as they roared in the crowed. He summoned the his Kage Bunshin and Nodded to them

_She look like sex, drugs, rock and roll_  
><em>When she move it on the dance floor<em>  
><em>Stop, go, stop and go<em>  
><em>Like a New York cab yo<em>  
><em>Fast, slow, fast and slow<em>  
><em>She drives me mad yo<em>  
><em>Just like my nano<em>  
><em>She shuffling, I'm lovin' it<em>

Naruto Jumped off the Stage and made his way to where the Rookie nine, Their Sensei , and The Council head, and Kages where at.

_I'm thinking about touchin' it_  
><em>Kissin' her in public<em>  
><em>But baby got me fumblin',<em>  
><em>Stumblin', and mumblin'<em>  
><em>She got me wonderin',<em>  
><em>If I should get her number then<em>  
><em>She just looked up at me and said<em>

He looked directly at the Group of older women which consisded of Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Tsume, Yugao, Mei, Ayame.  
>Naruto started doing the pelvic thrusting in front of them as they started cheering.<p>

_Take me in the bathroom_  
><em>Take my clothes off<em>  
><em>Make love to me up against a dirty wall<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't wait to get you home (wait to get you home)<em>

He walked away but not before winking at them.

_She tastes like cigarettes and alcohol_  
><em>Up all night on aderoll<em>  
><em>Innocent, but not at all<em>  
><em>She my Brooklyn Barbie doll<em>  
><em>Dancin' like (mmm), fakin' like (ohhh)<em>  
><em>What you think about sex on the first night? (okay)<em>

_I'm thinking about touchin' it_  
><em>Kissin' her in public<em>  
><em>But baby got me fumblin',<em>  
><em>Stumblin', and mumblin'<em>  
><em>She got me wonderin',<em>  
><em>If I should get her number then<em>  
><em>I just looked at her instead (I said)<em>

Naruto raised his hand and banged his head to the music

_Take me in the bathroom_  
><em>Take my clothes off<em>  
><em>Make love to me up against a dirty wall<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't wait to get you home (wait to get you home)<em>

_Take me out the back door_  
><em>Take my clothes off<em>  
><em>Make love to me up against somebody's car<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't wait to get you home (wait to get you home)<em>

He sat down near his teammates looked like he was trying to remember something.

_She was a waitress_  
><em>Wait, she was an actress<em>  
><em>I, dimmed like a starlet, in fact she was a harlot<em>  
><em>Her lips like Scarlet, Johansson<em>  
><em>They part to say I'm handsome<em>  
><em>I start to say I know<em>  
><em>That's when she pulled out my Kunai (bam)<em>

He grabbed a Hana from her sit, turned he around so that her ass was in front of him and started grinding into her ass as she to started grinding to him with a feral smile.

_"Lucky bitch."_The girls thought

_Take me in the bathroom_  
><em>Take my clothes off<em>  
><em>Make love to me up against a dirty wall<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't wait to get you home (wait to get you home)<em>

He sat down and pulled Hana into his lap and sat between Kurenai and Anko.

_Take me out the back door_  
><em>Take my clothes off<em>  
><em>Make love to me up against somebody's car<em>

_'Cause I can't wait to get you_  
><em>'Cause I can't wait to get you home<em>

Naruto Chuckled deeply as Hana still sat on him like a comfy seat. "Alright Looks like I will do one more Song Before handing the mike." Naruto said as Hana regrettable got off him.

He leaned close to her ear and Whispered something only she could her when he got done whispering, she blushed a dark red and grinned with a horny look in her eye.

"Alright This next song is dedicated to Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said as he looked at the crowed

"Hey, kids, it's time to use the F-word!" Naruto said in a amusing voice

_Fuck (fuck, fuck, fuck) living, fuck dying_  
><em>Fuck laughing, fuck crying<em>  
><em>Fuck cursing, but mostly fuck you<em>

Naruto pointed at Sasuke

_Fuck love, hate, and friends_  
><em>Fuck following trends<em>  
><em>Fuck this song, can't wait 'til it ends<em>

Naruto sat near Sasuke as he sang this next part

_Fuck everything_  
><em>But fuck you the most<em>  
><em>Fuck everyone<em>  
><em>But fuck you the most<em>  
><em>With a big rusty pole<em>  
><em>Or a splintery post<em>  
><em>Yeah, fuck you the most<em>  
><em>Fuck you<em>

Naruto Looked at the crowed from his seat

_Fuck old school, fuck new school_  
><em>Fuck not cool, fuck too cool<em>  
><em>Fuck hip and ironically lame<em>  
><em>Fuck giving advice<em>  
><em>Fuck trying to be nice<em>  
><em>Fuck you and you know who you are<em>

Naruto and half the guys sang the next part.

_Fuck everything_  
><em>But fuck you the most<em>  
><em>Fuck everyone<em>  
><em>But fuck you the most<em>  
><em>With a big rusty pole<em>  
><em>Or a splintery post<em>  
><em>Yeah, fuck you the most<em>

Naruto Looked at Kiba As they singed this next part together

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_  
><em>Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you<em>d  
><em>Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you<em>

_Fuck yeah, fuck you!_  
><em>Fuck you<em>

The Crowed roared with laughter as the Uchiha was red in the face. Sasuke launched himself towards Naruto attempting to kill him but Naruto Punched him and the face and Wagged his finger back and froth.

"Temper Temper SasUKE." Naruto said with mirth in his voice

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and jokes But One Hana Inuzuka Yanked Naruto out of the crowed and pulled him into a secluded backstage area.

"I think you need to finish something you started Naru-kun." Hana said as she started to undress

"Oh Fuck yeah." Naruto said as her felt her starting to undress him...

* * *

><p>FUCK ALL YALL. :D you all thought you guys were going to get a lemon. Lol but if I get some really good reviews then I will give a lemon in the very next chapter.<p>

Until next time

~LEMON LOVERS UNITE~

~BLoodyShadow69~


End file.
